crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Hit.it
I am a 6th grade student playing pokemon since i was born and some creepy things have been happening for the past few days.I been playing pokemon soul silver for a little while and have almost every pokemon game that has come out.I I Started to think to myself that i havent play pokemon silver in 5 years.So i got my gameboy and started to play and no one had my game by the time just my brother playing and beating ash then started over right away.My brother is 20 and has a Xbox Jtag so i didnt know what was going to happen.Before i started the game he told me "Do Dont It,It Will Scare You To ?". I Didnt know what the place he sayed but i know it was something i would be scared about.So everything looked normal but the title screen.I was playing pokemon silver but the screen for pokemon red came up so i looked to see if i put the right game in.But pokemon silver was still in but the pokemon red screen came up.My Brother had started to giggle at me but i didnt know why.I Started to play and something weird i didnt relize.It didnt ask me if i was a boy or a girl it was like if the game had a saved data.The trainers name was hit,it and i didnt know what it was going on.After walking out the room it always it you get stoped by your mother in the game but no one was there once i walked in.After getting out my house it stop and the text box said"I Hit It!"i didnt know what was up so as i walked up to Prof.Elm Lab i seen one of the dead guys you cant get past onces you get Oaks pacel/the catching weedle man.Once i walked into Prof.Elm lab i only seen Elm and he say "GO!"... I Didnt Know if it was a joke or something but once i looked away i seen a cave entrance.I Walked into the entrance and seen a cave going up.I Seen a team rocket grunt with red eyes saying "You hit this pokemon with this..."and once he said that i soon got a rare candy and a rope.I had no idea why he gave me a rare candy and i had no pokemon in my party what so ever.Once i look i had a Missingno. in my party.I Used My Rare candy on missingno. and all i heard is a loud song coming from the old gameboy i had what was going on but i knew this was a joke.The next day i went to school to show my friends what was going on.They started to giggle aswell.They looked out the window like someone trying to kill them.They stopped talking to me for 3 months.I Never Stoped playing that game and some other weird stuff.As once i walk into a pokemon center in Pewter City and ended up On Mt.silver next to Red/Ash.i talked to red and nothing happened.I nothing else was going to happen but once i was walking out of the top of mt.silver and a text box saying "Stop Hit,it and we will see what will happen next!"I Looked at my trainer card and he looked all beated and stuff but still with red eyes on his trainer card.After that text box i got into a battle with red.All Of his pokemon were The Same but they all had black eyes and all level "1631" which is a impossible level for a pokemon to be in.After beating red/ash i heard a song that made me goto sleep for about 2 days without waking out.After waking up i was at the docter.i had gone home with my mom and my mom said my brother was there.But all i saw was police and his xbox and my gameboy with my silver game in it.Later i was talking to the police and they say he was a game cracker and hacked my silver game to see if i ever played it again.My brother said he never wanted it to do it to me and want to stop. I Will Never Play Fucking Hacked/Game Shark Pokemon Games After What Happened... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Text Category:Cliche Madness Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll